Trapped in Ice
by Zeila27
Summary: A girl trapped from the past... A boy trapped in his past... When these two people meet, will they finally break from the cycle of pain or will they be devoured by their own pain? When Kaname Kuran, a pure blood and the King of Vampires, takes a vacation and stumbles upon a mysterious cave where he finds a girl trapped inside an ice. Decisions made and actions taken...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

I only own my OC's.

Chapter 1

Screams can be heard all over the village as the people are being murdered in cold blood and the houses are burned to the ground. Everyone is being killed one by one. No one was spared, not even the children.

 _A Massacre._

 _Utter Chaos_.

In the midst of death and destruction stood a figure covered in blood sporting a maniacal grin and crazed filled eyes. _The eyes of a cold-blooded killer._ With a sword in hand, he looks at the woman in front of him with a deep gash across her stomach and small cuts littered all over her body.

"Where is she?" he asks in a deceivingly calm voice.

"I don't know who you're talking about." The woman answered in an even tone despite her current state, only to cough blood and grimace while clutching her stomach.

"Oh?" He says while coming closer and grabbing the woman. "I believe you know exactly who I'm talking about." Pointing the sword in the woman's throat.

But instead of cowering in fear, the woman only glared at the man and defiantly kept her mouth shut making him more agitated and angrier.

"Where is she?!" He bellowed.

"Go to hell." The woman spat, only to be backhanded across the face.

Fury is evident all over the man's face that when he raised his hand the woman almost flinched, but the pain did not come as she had expected, looking up she saw the man gazing at her with an undecipherable expression. Bringing his hand to her face he slowly caressed it and smiled.

"Now, now Victoria, let's not be difficult shall we?" He said in a soft tone without any trace of malice in his face as if he was not covered in blood at the moment and is completely innocent, which greatly alarmed Victoria because she knows that this man is very dangerous and to suddenly change his attitude even made her more wary of him.

"How about we make a deal, hmmm? If you tell me where she is, I'll spare you and you get to walk out of here unscathed and alive." he said and then eyed her,"...well as unscathed as you can be" he added pleasantly.

"Do you honestly think that I would fall for that, Vincent? I know your kind. They don't exactly have a good reputation." She sneered, although she had said it with such venom there is no doubt that the woman is growing weaker by the minute and that did not went unnoticed by Vincent. Smirking, Vincent asked, "Oh, So you know who I am? I'm surprised"

"Yes, I know exactly who and what you are. _A Monster_."

That brought a frown to the man's face.

"Careful darling, If I were you I would watch my mouth. It wouldn't do if you suddenly lost yours, would it?"

The answer he got was a spit in the face.

It is clear that the man is fast losing his patience, if his slowly slipping facade is anything to go by. Vincent has never been a patient man. Oh he can play and fool others well enough through carefully crafted mask, but when he gets bored, let's just say that destruction almost always follow his wake.

"Enough talk, I'll ask you again. **_Where. Is. She?_** You better give me the answer if you don't want to end up like those pathetic humans you seem to be so fond of." Vincent threatened.

"Go ahead do it," Victoria challenged. "You can tear my body apart limb by limb but I will never give up my daughter. Even if it kills me."

Hearing this, Vincent's face twisted into an ugly scowl as his fury resurfaced tenfold. Raising his sword, he was about deal the final blow to Victoria but stopped when a figure in cloak appeared.

"My Lord, there are two people who escaped from the village. One of them is the girl you're looking for." The newly arrived person said in a monotonous voice.

Vincent looked back at Victoria who is almost sprawled on the ground. "Catch them and bring the girl to me." He addresed the cloaked figure.

"And the other one?" Asked the cloaked figure.

"You know what to do. Just make sure that she is brought to me alive or _else_..." came the reply laced with an underlying threat.

"Understood."

With that the figure vanished into the dark leaving Vincent alone again with the dying Victoria. Chuckling, the dark haired man turned to Victoria giving her a smug look, clearly satisfied with the news brought to him before turning to leave the woman to her death.

When Vincent faded from sight. Victoria let herself relax. Surveying her surroundings, she saw how much chaos and havoc that wretched man caused. Dead bodies of the people she once knew and interacted regularly littered all over the place bathed in their own blood.

Tears started falling from her face recalling all those fond memories of the village that accepted her and her daughter as they are and treated them with kindness no humans has ever shown to their kind before. But alas! All good things comes to an end. She should have known that things like this is just too good to last. Victoria felt like a fool for believing that they are finally safe and now that mistake came to bite her in the ass.

Easing herself into a more comfortable position, Victoria took a deep breath only to wince in pain. The only regret she has now is not being able to protect and remain in her precious daughter's side. Now, all she could do is hope for her daughter's safety.

The woman can feel that her time is almost up as death started to consume her. Her body seems to be slowly turning to stone as tiny cracks appeared and spread all over her body. In an instant she sees her life flashing before her and with that she took her final breath as her body completely turned into stone and crumbled into dust.

 **A/N:**

And... it's done!

So how was it? Quite bloody for a first chapter huh? Don't worry after this one it will get better and things will pickup.

Any comments, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome just no flamers please. I'm kinda new to this stuff so please go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two figures can be seen running across the forest, one of them is a blonde haired female while the other is a white haired one. Entering a clearing, both of them stopped to survey the area. Seeing that there are no present danger to be seen they both relaxed. Turning around, the blonde haired female looked at her female companion.

"My lady, are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her tone.

"I'm fine Eris. I just need to take a moment." Her white haired companion replied.

"Of course" the woman addressed as Eris bowed her head.

"Do you think she's alright?"

Eris looked up before replying hesitantly, "I…do not know, My lady." Feeling ashamed that she cannot ease her lady's worries, seeing how much it bothers her.

Silence descended as they both recalled what happened to the village.

"This is all my fault." The white haired girl suddenly said, regret and deep sorrow can be heard at the girl's tone.

"I—" Eris was about to protest but was cut off when the girl faced her, tears falling in her face.

"No! if it wasn't for me the village would not be attacked. Everyone would still be..." trailing off the girl did not dare finish what she was about to say.

"Please calm yourself, My lady. You should stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control. What would Lady Victoria say?"

With a shaky laugh the girl said while wiping her tears, "You're right, mother would scold me if she sees me right know. She would rant about how improper I am being and that I should act like a lady. She would even scold me for not controlling my emotions better."

Silence once again filled the both of them as they stood and recalled how they were forced to sit and listen to many of her mother's lectures, scolding them about the mischief they caused and how it was not sneaky enough, making the both of them laugh with her mother joining them. Finally getting a hold of her emotions, the girl sighed.

Suddenly they both stilled and took off running when they heard sounds of footsteps approaching them a miles away.

The chase went on until they managed to lose the one pursuing them. After awhile of running in order to make sure that they completely lost their pursuer, they both slowed down.

Eris looked at her young lady who was surveying the surroundings and resolved to make sure to protect her mistress as much as she can. To her, protecting the young lady is more than a task. She made it her duty to shield her from harm just as Lady Victoria did and give the best she can the moment that the young lady pulled her from that place and showed her something she thought does not exist. _Love and a Home._

Deep in thought Eris did not see the white haired girl she referred to as young lady approach her. The girl looked at her curiously and tilted her head to the side.

Looking down, Eris finally noticed how her young lady is innocently looking at her.

Smiling, _'Yes, I would definitely protect her,'_ Eris thought, _'especially that innocence.'_ which is what the woman can see that made her lady different from others of her kind, with that in mind, Eris focused her attention back to her young lady.

"Yes?"Eris inquired, "Is there anything you needed, My Lady?"

The lady in question blinked at her slowly before answering her, "You've been quiet for awhile, I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"There is no need to concern yourself, My Lady"

The girl frowned, "You always say that." Before looking down, "I was just worried."

"I am glad that you worry for me, My Lady. But as I am your servant, it is my job to take away your worries so that you wouldn't be burdened by it." Eris said with a bow to her waist.

Turning her head away, the girl said to herself, "But you're more than a servant." Which Eris caught, making the woman smile secretly to herself.

After a while of silence, the white haired girl finally said, "I found a cave hidden slightly by the bushes, I think it would be safe to hide in there for now"

Eris thought and decided that it would be alright if they both hid for the night and replied with, "Yes, I think that would be best."

With that, the both of them headed for the cave and entered warily just in case something was residing inside it. When they both finished inspecting it they both settled in the ground and prepare for the night.

"This cave is bigger than I thought" The girl said, starting a conversion to fill the night and calm the restlessness she felt.

For some reason, there was something not seating right with her and that bothered her, making her nervous but she ignored that feeling thinking that it was only because of the events that happened so far that made her more fidgety and her senses alert. Going back to the conversation at hand, she listened to Eris.

"—seems to have more room inside the cave, but I think that it is wise not to venture too deep inside for now." She heard Eris saying.

The girl nodded, then stood up and settled herself besides Eris and laid on the older woman's lap.

Looking down on her lap, Eris offered to the girl, " You should feed, My lady. We need you to be awake and ready if something happens."

The girl only shook her head and said, "You need your strength too Eris."

Eris was about to protest but stopped when she how the young girl was staring at her intently, clearly showing that she would not allow it.

With a sigh, Eris tried again, "How about you feed from me? But!" the woman interrupted before the girl could protest and added, "Enough for you to restore some of your energy yet not enough to drain me."

The girl seemed to think for a moment, most likely weighing her options, and decided with a nod showing that she agreed.

"Alright"

Eris moved into a lying position in order to get comfortable because she knows that the girl won't be feeding from her directly, so most likely she would just absorb her energy.

When that was done, the girl half laid on top of Eris and listened to the woman's heartbeat while at the same time draining her.

"Your warm." The girl said in a sleepy manner and yawned while still listening to the familiar rythmic heartbeat of the woman.

The woman only hummed in response and waited for the girl to completely fall asleep as she contemplated about today and more importantly what would would happen to her young lady now.

The sound of water dripping from deep inside the cave and her lady's soft breathing slowly lulling her to sleep.

The white haired girl was woken from her sleep when she felt someone lightly shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the blonde woman hovering over her with panic evident in her features. Confused, she was about to say something when the woman suddenly clamped her hands on the girl's face and put her fingers in her lips making a shushing motion indicating that she be quiet.

Eris leaned forward to the girl and quietly whispered, "They're here." And gestured to go deeper into the cave.

With a nod, showing that she understood, they both set to move and went further into the inner part of the cave.

When they reached the center of the cave, they were awed by the many crystals that filled the walls of the cave and how it reflected the light coming from a small crevice above the ceiling making the place enchanting and magical.

In the middle, they can see a pool of water, which only added to the ambience of the place. Their stunned silence lasted for a few minutes. When they finally both came out of their stupor, they walked further to approach the pool of water.

"It's beautiful." The girl breathe out. "I've never seen anything like this." then she kneeled to touch the water.

"Yes, neither have I." the woman only managed to say, still quite taken by the place. After a few moments she shook her head and looked at the girl. She had a plan and in order for it to work she had to act now or all would be too late for her lady. Mind already made up, she steeled herself.

When she opened her mouth to inform the girl of her plan, she stopped when she saw that the girl is looking at her with something akin to sadness.

Feeling guilty she tried to say, "Your Lady I—" but the girl raised her hand to stop her from continuing.

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself Eris. If what you think is the only way, then you should do it. But I want you to stop putting me first before yourself."

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot do for that is what I am made and here for. To serve and to follow you." Eris replied.

"But to me you are more than just a servant... You are my friend and will always be."

"I'm happy that you think of me that way but this is something that I have resolved to do the moment I pledged myself to you." The woman said as she bowed to her waist.

The girl only smiled at her sadly and said, "I know, but will you at least be careful? For me?"

"I will try, but I make no promises, My Lady" Eris gave in.

The girl smiled slightly and said, "That's good enough for me."

"Alright, let's get started shall we?"

In the middle of the cave near the pool, two people can be seen.

One was a white haired girl and the other was a blonde woman.

The blonde woman went and kneeled in front of the pool, then putting her hands together, she chanted a spell.

The pool then glowed brightly, indicating that the spell worked before returning into it's former state. After that was done the woman got up and walked back to the girl.

"The preparations are done, My lady."

The white haired girl looked at the pool and asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course." Eris confirmed with a nod, "The spell I casted will put you into slumber when you step inside the pool."

The blonde woman looked at the girl before her, who seems to be having second thoughts. She knows that her lady is scared, although she tried to hide it, but she would not be the girl's companion for this long if it wasn't for her ability to easily read her and pick up her slight emotional outbursts which is very crucial if she wanted to prevent her death and those around her.

Reaching for the girl to calm her, "It's alright Catriona," Eris reassured the girl, "I promise that nothing will happen to you as long as I am here."

Catriona looked at the woman seriously. Eris never called her by her name and the few times she did it's either she was serious or upset with her. With that, Catriona slowly calmed down and her eyes filled with resolve, so unlike her previous countenance.

Satisfied, Eris turned to gesture at the pool, "Now, My lady we should not waste time and start now, before they find this place and it would all be too late. It will be a matter of time before they notice the wards I placed around the area which is meant to divert them and temporarily hide this place."

The girl nodded and hugged the woman suddenly, which took Eris by surprise, before moving towards the pool hurriedly. Then, placing a foot inside to test the temperature until she was adjusted enough, she completely stepped inside the pool.

Walking further until it was neck deep, she turned to Eris and said, "I'm ready."

Eris, having recovered from her surprise, looked at the girl with fondness and nodded, "Alright, I will be finishing the spell."

The woman clasped her hands together in front of her, just as she did before, then chanted, to cast the last part of the spell.

The pool glowed again and the light slowly engulfed the girl, completely encasing her. The light grew brighter and brighter until Eris was forced to cover her eyes, the brightness blinding her, before it abruptly disappeared leaving the cave in total darkness as if a black hole had sucked all the light away. After a few moments, the light normally returned to the place as if nothing happened.

The abrupt change nearly made the woman go blind. Blinking her eyes a few times to adjust, she took in her surroundings. When she looked at the pool, she saw that in the middle, there lay a large crystal-like ice and inside it is the white haired girl, sleeping.

Having done her job, she let herself fall to the ground in exhaustion. Beads of sweat can be seen in her face as she tried to catch her breath. The spell taking a toll on her. In the silence of the cave, she finally let herself silently mourn.

 _Lady Victoria, The Village... And Catriona._

She knows that there is only a small chance that she would see the girl again in this time, maybe in a few hundred years or so, if she survived that is.

After a while she tiredly got up, and dragged herself out of the cave. Giving the now sleeping girl a last look filled with sadness and longing, she left.

 _She still has one more thing to do..._

 **A/N:**

Whew!

So how was it? Any comments? Reviews? Or... violent reactions? XD

By the way, I want to thank all those who followed and faved this story. I appreciate it, really:) It did motivate me to finish this chapter quickly. So again, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inside a room, a man with brown hair can be seen sitting behind a mahogany desk busily writing and finishing the huge stack of paperwork that filled the table. With a sigh the man put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. Massaging his forehead, he looked at the time and decided it was time for a break. It was late. And he still hadn't finished his paperwork.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed for a moment before a knock echoed across the room, disturbing his moment of peace. Resisting the urge to grumble, he instead opted to glare at the door as the knock came again, this time louder than the last. 'Great. More paperwork.'

"Come in"

In came a blonde man with an easygoing smile on his face instead of a maid carrying more piles of paperwork as he had expected. He almost breathe a sigh of relief when he saw who had been the one to interrupt him. Almost.

"Kaname" greeted the blonde man.

Giving a nod to acknowledge the man before him. Kaname looked at the blonde and inquired, "What is it?"

"You've been cooped up in this room lately. I just figured you needed a break." The man answered in a suspiciously happy manner.

"Ichijo" Kaname said in a carefully neutral voice, already knowing that nothing good will come out of this conversation.

The blonde haired man, Ichijo, only smiled and laughed sheepishly at him, "Well, we all thought you needed a break and decided that a vacation away from work is the best way for you to relax!"

Kaname looked at the man with a raised brow and opened his mouth to say, "No"

Ichijo visibly wilted at the refusal but tried again, determined to accomplish his mission.

"But Kaname, you've been staying in this room for the past weeks now and we barely even see you! The Night Class is concerned about you."

A sigh escaped the brunette as he mulled in the blonde man's words, a headache already forming in his head.

"I'll think about it." Kaname decided after a few moment.

The blonde could only nod in agreement, knowing not to force the pure blood on the subject lest he risk being on the receiving end of the pure blood's ire. Don't get him wrong, he may be the man's best friend but he knows not to overstep his bounds. He is still a rank higher than him after all. And aside from that, he knows the real reason for the pure blood's busyness lately.

Changing the subject, Ichijo was about to ask about the news from the council when a knock on the door interrupted him. Ichijo looked at Kaname silently asking him if he shall open the door in which the brunette answered with a nod of his head.

Walking towards the door of the study, Ichijo opened the door to let the person inside the room. This time instead of any of the Night Class students it was a maid who is carrying a trolley filled with papers. Ichijo stared at it then looked back at his best friend, sending him a look of pity. 'that's an awful lot of paperwork, no wonder Kaname looked stressed than usual.' Ichijo thought while he silently prayed for his best friend's sanity.

The maid stopped in front of the desk Kaname was sitting. Giving a curtsy, the maid then greeted the man in front of her politely, "Good Evening Kaname-sama."

When the said man acknowledged her greeting, the maid proceeded to tell the pure blood about a summarized report of all the things Kaname wanted her to take tabs on. After that was done, the maid then handed to him an envelope that she separated from the rest of the papers clearly indicating that it was to be prioritized, "The council sends this to you Kaname-sama. They requested that you finish them quickly as you can as they are in need of them. I believe they said it's about your sister's... situation." the maid finished albeit with a bit of hesitance.

The room then went silent and the temperature seemed to have lowered a few degrees. This caused the two people inside the room to shiver. The pure blood which still have said nothing, only dismissed the maid with a gesture. With a curtsy, the maid hurriedly went out of the room.

When the door of the study closed and the maid gone. Kaname let himself relax and all the tension that filled the room earlier, vanished.

He then closed his eyes and leaned on the table with hands in front of his face thinking deeply.

Ichijo who kept silent during the whole ordeal decide to say, "So... the council is trying to pressure you into changing your mind about breaking off your engagement with Yuki?"

Kaname sighed and said, "Yes. They've became an annoyance as of late."

"It's not like you can do anything about it Kaname. The one who decided to break the engagement was Yuki after all." Ichijo said the last part thoughtfully.

Realizing what he said, he turned to look at Kaname hesitantly and almost flinched at the glare he received.

"I have honored what Yuki wanted and if she desires to be with that vampire then it is her choice." Kaname said with a bite in his tone.

"Yes, I know that, but shouldn't you have a say in this? After all you received the brunt of her actions and well... you did love her." Ichijo said with a frown.

The brunette only turned to gaze at the window with a faraway look in his eyes. "Even if I cannot stay by her side, I will do everything I can to protect her even if it is in the shadows. Just as I have always done."

The blonde man can only stare at his best friend in sadness which he quickly concealed. He knows that it only pains the man in front of him to talk about what happened with Yuki.

The two fell into silence after that. Which the pure blood decided to break to ask the other to play chess with him. Ichijo agreed with that and they both matched wits. They played for an hour until it ended with Kaname winning.

Ichijo chuckled at the result, "Ah, I'm beat. There's just no winning against you."

Kaname said nothing at that, seeing that he was lost in his thoughts. "I think I'll take you up on your offer of vacation." The pure blood suddenly said.

Ichijo was taken aback at what the pure blood said, he hadn't even expected the man to really agree with it even though he had said earlier that he would think about it. "That's great! When will you want to leave then?"

"After this week perhaps. Since the Night Class' vacation will also be due this week."

Ichijo nodded at that. Already planning on the things they will be needing before he stopped when he remembered something. "Kaname, do you have any preferred place you want to visit?" He asked.

Kaname thought for places he would like before he decided with, "Choose any place you want as long as it's not anywhere near here or the council's favored vacation spots. Preferably out of the country if you would. I've had enough of them in this past few weeks."

Ichijo laughed at that. "Well, I think I could work with that." He then stood up and gave a bow at the pure blood. "I will be taking my leave then." And left the room.

With Kaname left in his study alone, he turned to the stack of papers in his desk again to finish them and sighed deeply, already tired from looking at all the paperwork in his desk. He really needed to take a vacation away from his work.

The pure blood proceeded to worked on them until the sun rose and it's rays peeked in the dark and heavy curtains of the room signaling the beginning of a new day.

—O—O—O—O—O—O

Ichijo hummed as he typed away in his laptop, looking for places that would be nice to visit and at the same time will also meet the pure blood's qualifications. Somewhere faraway and not the usual place that the people from the council visits. He sighed, easier said than done. There's exactly not a lot of place that the council does _not_ visit. But still, he was determined to accomplish this task if it means that his best friend would at least get to relax for awhile and a vacation might be the answer to that.

"What are you doing?" Came a monotonous and a bored voice.

Ichijo was startled by the sudden question. He looked up to see a boy who always had a bored and unemotional face. He sighed in relief. "Shiki! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

Shiki only looked at Ichijo. "It was not my intention to startle you, Senpai. But I've been standing in front of you for awhile now."

Ichijo could only laugh sheepishly at that, "Is that so? Gomen, gomen."

Shiki hummed, then lightly shrugged and went to his bed. Ichijo went back to his task at hand and paused when he found an article. He got curious and decided to read it. When he was finished, he smiled and leaned back in his chair satisfied. _Finally_.

—O—O—O—O—O—O

Somewhere in England, in a heavy forested area far from human civilization, a cave can be found. There lies a girl encased inside a large crystal of ice, sleeping for hundreds of years. But upon a closer inspection, the ice that envelops her seems to have slowly melted throughout the years. Yet the girl still seems to be in a deep sleep with no signs of waking up. Untouched by time and unaware of the horrors that awaits her...

A/N:

Yay! Kaname has appeared! So how was it? Any reviews, comments? Was Kaname and Ichijo alright? Or were they OOC? I hope not, but I would be glad if you point them out for me.

Anyways, this story have or will have grammatical errors, typos and the likes so I just thought I should warn you guys.

I also wanna thank those people who faved/followed this story of mine:) It makes me happy that someone noticed this. Again thank you so much. Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

You might wonder why I reposted this chapter again. Well as you can see there's some minor errors that I totally missed when I first posted it. Don't worry I haven't exactly changed anything, I just fixed some parts... ehehehe... my bad guys.

For those who already read this chapter you know what I'm talking about

Chapter 4

 **This** \- English

This- Japanese

–O–O–O–

Kaname sat leaning in his seat and gazing outside the window while Ichijo sat in his far left humming and trying to read a book. Keyword: Trying. You can't exactly expect to read a book inside a car no matter how steady your hands is, your just giving yourself a headache.

This past week, before school break, has been a little hectic, with the council still on their case. They were not exactly very happy with the pure blood's plan–well technically his plan, but they did not need to know that–for they were expecting the pure blood to visit some of their favored vacation spots, though in the end they can do nothing but protest on it since Kaname was their king after all and going against the king's wishes would make them look bad.

When Kaname had consented and agreed to Ichijo's plans, he had let the pure blood know all of his plans right away, although the exact place where they are about to stay is still kept secret from the pure blood.

After a while and with no progress in his book, Ichijo decided to put it down in favor for his laptop.

"Where is this place that you seem so eager to visit?" Kaname asked while still looking at the moving scenery outside.

Ichijo paused and looked at Kaname. "Well actually I just came across an old article so I got curious and looked it up. It turns out that there seems to be an interesting history that surrounds the place."

That got Kaname's attention, so he turned to look at Ichijo and asked, "And what kind of history is this that it got your attention so much?"

"It's a secret~" Ichijo said with a knowing smile. Knowing that what he is doing is actually making the pure blood more curious.

The pure blood leveled a look at his best friend. Making Ichijo hesitate, until he finally surrendered both hands up. "Alright, alright, geez you're so impatient today." Ichijo grumbled.

"Well?"

Grumbling and huffing some more, Ichijo finally answered. "Well the place isn't really that noteworthy, to humans I guess, but well for those interested in the supernatural you can say that it's a...mystery. Not many can perform such feats after all."

Ichijo looked at his best friend and when he saw that he still got his attention he continued explaining with enthusiasm. "Supposedly, during the 18th century there was a prospering village situated not far to the north from where we'll be staying. The village was said to have once been poor and struggling, until they suddenly became one of the most promising village all across the country. Quite suspicious don't you think? Well not only that but a few years after, the village was massacred with no one left alive. Not a single person. And what's more suspicious? There was no single clue or evidence left from the massacre."

"Guess their lucky stars finally run out huh?" Ichijo mused out loud.

"Hm."

Kaname was intrigued by what Ichijo had told him. He formulated different types of scenarios on what could possibly have happened that night. Each all leading to the same conclusion that if it was what he thought it was, then most likely the person responsible is either running on bloodlust or the person is looking for someone in particular.

"And what happened to the village after?" He asked Ichijo.

"Well since the village was burned to the ground–it all happened overnight– they were also not able to recover any valuables from any of the villagers. So there's not really much to go on anything from here, especially since it had happened hundreds of years ago. It may just be anything to nothing, we may never know but I'm still curious about the place so I guess I'm going to check it out."

It does seemed suspicious that a prosperous village would suddenly get attacked as if the killer had not cared about the consequences of being discovered or found out, unless...

Kaname dismissed what he was thinking, there's too many unknown variables and as what Ichijo said, there's not really much lead from here so he cannot easily form anything concrete because of the lack of information. Deciding to let it go, he'll let Ichijo handle it and have his fun, it's one of his mystery loving friend's "hobbies" after all.

He was almost certain that the reason the blonde had chose this particular place was because of the unsolved mystery and challenge it presented to the blonde. Ichijo must have also been really bored out of his mind to go this far.

Internally sighing, Kaname just hoped that this vacation would turn out the way it should. He does not need more worries right now.

Little did the pure blood king know how wrong he was...

–O–O–O–

Arriving at the mansion, Kaname and Ichijo inspected the place they would be staying for the whole duration.

The mansion Ichijo chose was designed like an old English house for nobles. It looked old, probably dated back from the Victorian Era yet it still maintained an elegance that time hasn't managed to touch.

Stepping inside the mansion, the both of them were greeted by the servants of the place. They were all lined together ranging from butlers to the maids.

" **Welcome Masters.** " They all chorused.

The maid in front approached the both of them and curtsied.

" **Good Evening masters. I am Lizbeth, the head maid, and the one that will oversee to your needs, so if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask me.** " The maid said in a thick English accent.

" **Well then, let me accompany you to your room as you must be weary from your travels.** "

The maid waited for their confirmation and when Ichijo nodded, she proceeded to guide them to each of their rooms.

When she was finished showing them their rooms which are beside each other, the maid turned to them and said. " **Masters, your luggage will be delivered to you shortly by the butlers. Do you need anything else?** "

" **No**." Kaname answered.

" **I will be taking my leave then.** " The maid curtsied.

When the maid left, Kaname and Ichijo both went inside their rooms to get some rest from their travels.

–O–O–O–

The last rays of the sun peaks across the room, a mixture of red and orange clashing together as if an eternal battle is waging in the heavens as the transition from light to dark begins. The red curtains of the day opens to make way for the never ending darkness of the night which signals the time for the creatures of the dark to awaken from its slumber.

Across the room, Kaname witnesses the scene in a fair distance. To him, it was beautiful yet at the same time chaotic. It indicates that their time is about to come after all, the time for their kind. After a few seconds of watching the sunset he turned to leave the room he was occupying.

Going downstairs, he met Ichijo who greeted him. He sat in the couch across the one the blonde is sitting while waiting for his tea to be served.

"Ne Kaname, do you have any plans for today?" Ichijo asked.

"None, I think I would be staying here for a while."

"Hmmmm. So you're not coming?"

The man in question looked at him with raised brows. Silently asking him what he was talking about.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you that I would be visiting that village I was talking about yesterday. Apparently the village is still abandoned until today because it's treated like a ghost town. You know it's funny how humans are still so superstitious in this time and age." Ichijo chuckled.

"So interested in coming with me? It's not actually very far from here."

"I'll pass."

Ichijo nodded. Guess he'll be exploring alone then. He just wish that this won't be a useless trip. He is looking forward to discovering something after all.

The maid finished serving the brunette his tea and silently left the room. After Ichijo finished his tea, he stood up and turned to Kaname, "Kaname, I'll be living in a bit, are you sure you don't want to come?"

The pure blood only shook his head to decline his offer and seeing that, Ichijo turned to leave. "Well, I'll be going then."

–O–O–O–

Kaname surveyed the surroundings from his rooms balcony. The night was chilly to say the least but it never really mattered to the pure blood seeing as he wasn't affected by it.

The pure blood inhaled, the smell of the cold night always did soothe him. He drank the drink he was holding in his hands and paused when he saw something move outside. Curious, he looked closer having no problems with seeing in the night.

Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a black cat silently moving in the night. When the cat stopped and looked at him as if it sensed him staring, he saw that it had an unusual red eyes. It stared at him longer and without blinking. If it were anyone else the person would be unnerved and crept out by now but Kaname only returned that stare with the same intensity.

The cat, as if curious tilted it's head in the side and instead of turning away decided to approach the pure blood. It climbed through the tree and jumped at the railing of the balcony the pure blood was in.

'What a strange thing.' Kaname thought. He looked at the cat and observed what it would do next. When he saw that it had no intention to leave, he approached it deciding that it was harmless.

When he was at arms length and the cat still did not move, he raised his arms and touched the cat in the head. The cat tensed but after a few moments relaxed and purred at the pure blood's silent petting. Seeing this, Kaname raised his brow in amusement.

After he was done, he carried the black cat to the table near them and inspected it's overall appearance. He saw that the cat had a collar in it and concluded that the owner must be one of the servants, but what caught his attention most was the little bell attached to it's collar. He did not hear any bell ringing earlier even when the cat jumped at the balcony, so he moved the bell to see if it would make a sound and when it did, he narrowed his eyes.

The black cat suddenly wiggled, causing the suspicious pure blood to drop it in the table and then it hissed at him as if knowing that it had been found out.

The cat eyed the pure blood wearily and then suddenly grabbed the case in the table holding the blood tablets that the pure blood uses as a substitute for blood and took off.

The man cursed under his breath and followed the black cat by jumping out of the balcony. He barely felt anything when he landed from the second floor of a two story mansion. Looking for the cat, he saw that it was heading for the woods. He chased after the cat for a good couple of miles until he saw that it disappeared after jumping in a bush.

Kaname was highly irritated right now. He shouldn't have approached the cat and now he's paying for it. Never again. But he had to give it to the cat, it had nice reflexes and can be a fast little devil. A cunning little thing.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts and focus, he looked for the cat again and followed where he last saw it run to. When he pushed the overgrown bush aside he saw an opening to a cave. Getting suspicious, he surveyed the surrounding area. There he saw red eyes looking at him. It was the cat with his tablets firmly attached in it's maw while it was sitting and flicking it's tail in a lazy manner.

The red eyed cat was staring at him as if it was purposely waiting and leading him.

When the cat saw that the brown haired man had followed him, it stood up again and run to the deeper side of the cave.

Kaname walked inside, intent on following the cat, but as he entered the cave, he did not notice the runes etched in the entrance of the cave slowly disappearing.

–O–O–O–

Giving a resigned sigh, the irritated pure blood followed the cat while still weary and cautious of his surroundings.

Kaname looked at the cat who seemed intent to lead him here. He's not stupid, he knows by now that this is no ordinary cat he is dealing with.

After awhile of following the cat, he saw that instead of getting darker and darker, the deeper part of the cave seemed to only lighten up. Reaching the source of the brightness, he stopped. Stunned at what he was seeing.

In the middle he can see a woman, no a girl, inside a large crystal of ice that covered the entirety of what seemed to once be a pool. The black cat walked in front of it and then turned to him, dropping the tablet case. It stared up to Kaname as if waiting or expecting him to do something.

Kaname once again looked up at the ice and approached it. Thinking. He can sense concentrated magic in the whole place especially the one in front of him. He stopped in front of the ice as if debating something.

At the moment he has two options, either he use his powers to force the ice to break open or he can just leave it be and get out of this place. But as he pondered on this, he could not help but lean on the former because for some reason he felt as if he is being called by the being trapped inside.

Making up his mind, he prepared himself. Putting one of his hands on the ice it started to crack, until it spread all over like tiny webs and a resounding hiss echoed all across the cave.

He caught the girl before the ice completely fell apart and laid her in the ground. Looking over the girl, he could not help but notice how pale she is, paler than him even, and the girl's striking beauty which held his attention now that he was able to see her clearly. He stared at the girl mesmerized by how ethereal she looked.

–O–O–O–

 _Their meeting as of this moment, unbeknownst to them both, caused the wheels of fate to turn, binding them together for a future unknown._

–O–O–O–

A/n:

Hello everyone! I am very sorry that it took a while for me to post again but I have been busy this past weeks because of my hectic schedule in school. So whew! I'm glad that at least I finished this chapter because...urgh...exams. So I think it would be awhile before I'm able to update again.

For all those who reviewed, followed and faved this story thank you very much! You all have my gratitude.

Ciao~


End file.
